Fairy Tail: Tales of a Elemental Dragon Slayer
by TheLadyMaud
Summary: Nyx Thorn. Many things and now wanted dead. Ready to see what Team Natsu and Friends


Fairy Tail: Tales of the Elemental Dragon Slayer.

Chapter 1: Is this Normal?

Flora, a golden pelted Exceed floated next to her friend. Her large emerald colored eyes taking in the S class mage.

The mage gave a soft smile.

"Glad to be back. Its nice to know Fairy Tail was very accepting of me. " She said shyly.

The mages cloak hid her body well but she left her good down. Her short black hair danced in the wind as she walked down a familiar street. Her complain smiled gently.

"You should befriend the others. Perhaps you could find a Team. " Flora said to the eye patch wearing girl.

"Flora, I dont want anyone to know about my magic. It weird you know. I'm fine with the illusion magic. It works great." Nyx replied.

Nyx was very shy when it involves people.

Soon the two walked into Fairy Tail. Normally they would arrive early in the morning or late at night. But their mission ended early enough. What Nyx saw scared her. A massive fight was going on. Nyx barely avoided getting hit. She walked up to the bar where a red head and blonde females sat, talking to Mira. Mira noticed her and waved.

"Nyx! You're back early. How the mission go?" She asked. The duo females turned to the sitting Nyx.

"Nyx? We never seen you around here." Said the blonde, Lucy if Nyx wasnt mistaken. That means the Red head was Erza.

"She normally comes in and out before you come in or after you leave." Mira responded.

"Well its nice to meet you then Nyx. I'm Era and this is Lucy. We are part of team Natsu." Era said as she held her hand out.

The exceed cloaked in a red cloak like her parter nudged her.

Nyx grabbed Tatianas hand and shook.

"My name is Nyx. This is Flora." Nyx said as she introduced Flora.

Happy came flying over and stood in front of Nyx.

"You must be a dragon slayer! Most Slayers have us." Happy aupplied as he chewed his fish.

Flora glared hard at him and hissed.

Erza and Lucy looked shocked.

Nyx rubbed the back of her neck, blushing red in embarrassment. Her right arm exposed her dragon tattoo.

"There are more? " Lucy asked curiously

"Y-Yeah. I am a Elemental Dragon Slayer. I am also a master at Illusion magic. At my old guild we had some challenges and I got the rank of S Class." Nyx said.

"E-Elemental?" Mira asked.

Mira knew that Nyx was a slayer but never guessed Elemental. Elementals are rare and often dangerous due to uncontrolled magic.

"Yea. Oh here Mira! This way the mission is complete." Nyx said as she handed Mira a mission paper.

The mission was to investigate and terminate a dark guild in a village.

"They were easy. I just had to frighten them a bit. " she said.

Nyx noticed the noise calm down and two males coming over. One was pure naked with the Symbol of Fairy tail on his chest and then the imfamous Flame Dragon Slayer. Natsu.

Nyx blushed a deep scarlet as she took a good look at the Ice mage Gray. Flora glared and covered her charges eyes.

"Pervert! Put some clothes on. " Flora yelled as her ears pinned backed.

Gray swore and then went to find his clothes.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked.

"An Elemental Dragon Slayer." Happy supplied.

Flora jumped happy and began hitting him with her paws.

"KEEP YOUR MOURH SHUT." Flora yelled.

Nyx banged her head on the bar and sighed.

However Erza notice Nyx uncomfortable , shut Natsu up.

Gray came back fully clothed. We have a new member.

"I'm not new. I have been here for two months. You just never seen me. Do you have pants on at least?" Nyx asked.

Flora pushed her comrades head up and took off her cloak.

Nyx was wearing a tight bandage binding around her chest. Her bust was a notiably nice size. Not to big nor too small. Her right arm and shoulder was covered in a black inked tattoo of a dragon. She had on dark brown belt that held a pouch and her sword. Her dark grey jeans fitted nicely to her curves. Her black boots went thigh high and had a thee inch heel.

Most noticble was her eye patch covering the right eye. But the deep blue the was not covered was filled with nervousness. Nyx was a pretty woman. She had suitors but got to nervous. She liked being herself and does hope one day to come out of her shell.

"Hey. My name is Nyx. " she said as she held her hamd out for Gray. They shook hands and felt a small spark blossom between them. Letting go Nyx turned to Erza.

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

"Fortuately." She muttered.

Natsu dashed back and held up a mission.

"Lets take this job!" He yelled.

"I need rent money anyway." Lucy said as she turned to Nyx.

"I know you just returned but you can come with us if you want."

Nyx shrugged.

"Sure."

"Everyone meet by the train station tomorrow . we leave at noon." Erza said.

((Page Break))_

"What the fuck!" Nyx shouted as she looked at Erzas luggage.

"Language Nyx." Flora said as she smacked Nyx on the back side of her head.

Nyx decided on dressing in a casual black tank top and black skirt with her normal boots. Her cloak covered her body. She only took a couple bags of stuff she needed.

Together the five mages and the two exceeds went onto the train and sat. Lucy, Erza and Nastu sat on one side and Nyx and Gray on the other. Happy and Flora shared a seat. Before they knew it the train started moving. Both dragon slayer began feel sick. Natsu being the loudest. Erza knocked him out.

Nyx on the other hand just passed out which flora shook her head at.

"Crazy kids. I know you have questions. Nyx gave me permission to answer ." Flora said to the three.

Erza started first.

"She said she was in another guild. What was it?"

"Nyx belonged to a dark Guild called ThornBlood. Her surname is Thorn. Her ancestors built it with their friend Bloodhornes. As most dark guilds are there was a lot of murder. When she left she killed the rest of the guild. They were going to kill a bunch of innocent people and she couldn't stand that." Flora responded.

"Umm. She said she was an illusion master. I havemt met anyone with that magic. Except for Mavis." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah. She prefer to use more then her normal magic. That's the reason she wear the eye patch." Nodded Flora.

"I don't get it. She's a slayer. We have four in are guild. They seem to be all the same." Gray muttered.

Flora gasped. Her paw went to her face. She shedded her cloak and flew into his face. Her own outfit seemed to match Nyx 's when they met.

"She is an Elemental Slayer. She uses all Slayer magic such things like Natsu or Wendys. I don't like you. Keep your clothes on you pervert. I am not afraid to kick your ass." The tiny exceed said.

Everyone stated and then nothing was spoken until they got off the train. Flora gently woke Nyx who rubbed her eyes cutely. She look around with a glazed eye and blushed when she saw Gray. She hurried to grab her stuff and left. Her cloak flapping behind her.

The group went to their employer. Generally the job would take a week at most. For Noel they went to a inn and for two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. There was even a hot bath!

In girls hot bath they relaxed although Nyx covered her chest. She blushed from embarrassment.

Lucy noticed.

"Nyx, no need to be shy. Its just us girls." Lucy said.

"S-sorry . I'm just not use to females in general. " Nyx admitted.

"Why is that?" Erza pondered.

"Well...Umm...There weren't many females in ThornBlood. In total there was four. Including me. All of them were in there 30s. My only friend was Flora." Nyx said. She had sank lower in the water. A small frown. She had taken her eye patch off. Her hair was doing good at hiding her eye. Flora was back at the room, sleeping. She needed it.

"So what's your favorite thing to eat?" Lucy asked.

"Ramen."

It was an awkward silence. Erza and Lucy left to go to the room. Nyx stayed until they left. She moved her bangs and looked around. Her right eye needed air. The golden mark of her slayer magic was placed on her eye. It would glow slightly when she used it.

'Well. I should get back to the room.' Nyx thought.

Getting out she grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it at around herself. She walked carefully out of the bath house. Nyx wasnt looking where she was going and bumped into someone. She fell but held a tight grip on the front end as she fell onto her back. Her body felt heavy, like there was another person on top. She looked up and saw black eyes staring into her mismatched orbs. Her silky black hair was sprawled around her in a dark halo. On top was Gray. He had a knee in between her pale legs. His arms were outstretched at the side of Nyx's head.

Nyx could feel the heat from his body. It seemed nice. Her face was a dark red. Gray just stared at her well more like her marked eye.

"G-Gray, could you please get off of me p-please?" Nyx studdered.

Gray seemed to realize what he was doing and moved. Standing up he helped Nyx up and then rubbed the back of his head. There was a very awkward air Round them.

Nyx started running to her share room. She slammed the door and slid down it. She was breathing heavily.

Lucy,Erza and Flora came towards her.

Nyx looked them dead in the eyes and flushed red.

"IS IT NORMAL FOR HIM TO ALWAYS BE NAKED AND STARE?!" Nyx yelles as she gripped her hair.

((Page Break))_

They all woke early morning. Nyx dressed into the outfit team Natsu met her in. She decided to go without the eye patch. They all saw her eye so there was no point. Together the group met for breakfast. Nyx wouldn't look at Gray. Lucy kept snickering and Gray kept staring. He somehow already lost his shirt.

Erza began the plan.

"We will be here a week going to go undercover. The shift we will take are Nyx and Gray, Natsu and Lucy and me. Nyx and Gray will be at a tea shop gathering information. You are to be working as servers. Natsu, Lucy and I will be doing the same thing but we will be talking to eyewitnesses. You guys start in an hour. Gray. Keep your clothes on or else." Erza said and warned. Everyone nodded.

Nyx excused herself and ran to her room for her eye patch. Making sure it was tight, she went back downstairs. Flora glided with her as Gray and her left. The tea shop was simple yet elegant. The duo came in and Gray asked for the owner. The owner gave them a uniform and told then to work.

Nyx s uniform was a simple yet skimpy French maid outfit. Gray had a suit and tie on. Nyx walked to a table and smiled.

"Hello, Welcome to Dragon Tea. What would you like to have?" Nyx said in a shy timid voice. The couple ordered and Nyx took it back. The food was ready within five minutes and she went back.

"Here you go." She said and left.

The duo she was serving, the male grasped her bottom. Nyx haulted and turned a bright red. She turned and watched Gray grip the mans arm.

"No touching. This is a warning." Gray warned in a low tone.

Nyx eyes wide. As she blushed at the chivilary.

"Relax man. I didnt know she was taken." Thw man said.

Nyx squeaked and walked away to the counter to ring up some customers.

Gray just eyed them.

The end of the day ended and Both returned into their comfortable outfits. Nyx just left her cloak off. She was scratching her inked arm.

"Gray. Please don't do that again. We can't afforf to stick out." Nyx said.

Flora was surprised at the girls blunt tone.

"Well he shouldn't have done that. Even of he had his date." Gray responded flatly.

Nyx had a spark of anger and glared. She had a finger on his Chest.

"Doesnt matter. I could have handled it. I don't need a god dann knigjt in shining armor . Stay at your station." Nyx yelled at him.

"No. No you weren't going to do anything. You are to afraid of everything." He responded back.

"Afraid? Afraid? No I am not. I am never afraid. There is a difference. I fucking hate you." Nyx said as she stormed out.

She walked back towards the inn.

Flora stayed behind with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"Nyx. No." Flora gasped. She flew up and turned to Gray.

"Could you grab her cloak please. " Flora asked.

Gray shrugged and left.

The others who worked at the shop smiled.

"They make a lovely couple."


End file.
